Monkey Trouble
Plot The guppies must work together to get the monkey to leave their house. Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah.They're sitting on the table.) Zach: "Morning." Leah: "Good morning." (Suddenly a monkey appears.) Zach: "Yipes." Leah: "A monkey." Zach: "Guys did you see that.Wake up." Leah: "That monkey has jumped into our house." Zach: "He must've escaped from the zoo." All: "What." Zach: "Look." Molly: "Whoa." Leah: "Today this is Zach and Leah's weird but adventurous adventures #7." Zach: "Monkey trouble." Leah: "What are we gonna do." Molly: "We need to catch that monkey and return him to the zoo." Gil: "Let's get dressed and catch that monkey." (A few minutes later.) Molly: "Okay guys.I'm ready.I've covered myself in armour." Goby: "Okay guys.Here's the plan." Nonny: "We'll catch that monkey and bring him to the zoo." Molly: "Get this on tape.Just in case." Oona: "Be careful Molly." Molly: "Don't worry I'm always careful.Mostly." (Molly swims along the floor.She uses her golf club and she's about to throw a net at the monkey.) Molly: "Aha.Huh." (The monkey climbs up the ladder.) Deema: "I got him.Back to the zoo you go Monkey.Whoa." (The monkey scamper downstairs.) Molly: "Let's go guys." Goby: "Don't lose sight of that monkey." Molly: "Where'd he go.Anyone see him." All: "There he is." (The monkey was on top of the refrigerator.) Molly: "We gotta catch that monkey and return it to the zoo." Gil: "Uh Molly." Oona: "You might want to sorta.Duck." Molly: "I don't see a duck.Whoa." (The monkey scampered away.) Zach: "After him." Leah: "There he goes." Nonny: "I wonder where he is." Oona: "At this rate.We'll never catch that monkey." Gil: "No problem guys.I have a back up plan and a question.How do you ever catch a monkey." All: "We don't know." Gil: "How about.A mirror suit.Nothing is ever gonna sneak up on good ol Gil.Ow." Deema: "Blindspot." Gil: "Whoa." (Gil stumbled and fell down.) Gil: "I'm down.Really down." Molly: "Looks like we're gonna have to make the monkey come to us." (A few minutes later.Molly,Oona and Gil put bananas on the path.) Gil: “Great idea Molly.” Oona: “Ya know Monkeys they'll do almost anything for Bananas.” Molly: "Who doesn't love bananas more than monkeys." Zach: "Perfect." Leah: "Now we wait." (The monkey suddenly followed a trail of bananas the guppies put.Molly and Gil pulls the rope and the cage door closed.) All: "Bingo." Molly: "Time to get you back to the zoo." (They swam to the zoo.) Molly: "The monkey is back at the zoo and things will go back to normal." Deema: "There's only one way to finish our monkey catching adventure." All: "Banana split." (Later on.The guppies had banana split.) Zach: "Banana split." Leah: "Perfect." Molly: "Hey Oona.Hey Gil.Where's yours." Oona: "Coming right up." Gil: "Banana split in." Both: "Three.Two.One." (A blast of banana split sends Oona and Gil near the monkey exhibit.) Deema: "Uh oh." Nonny: "Guys." Goby: "Are you alright." Gil: "Yeah." Oona: "Just had it on full power again." Molly: "Nothing like a day in Bubbletucky." Oona: "Nothing like banana split too." Gil: "You said it." All: (Laughter). Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures